


KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

by nishinoyayuu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, basically a crack fic, this isnt serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nishinoyayuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes Kageyama. He gets hit in the head wih a ball. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I'm so sorry. This is such a joke fic I'm crying. Not really a good first fic tbh *cries*

Okay, so Hinata had a problem. He _liked_  someone. But not just _someone_ , it had to be Kageyama of all people!! _Of course Kageyama could never like me back_ , Hinata thought sadly, before leaping up to sprint to volleyball practice.

He skidded past the door before jogging backwards a bit and then actually going through the door. He fell on his knees because he felt tired from the run when he heard a loud shout in front of him. 'DUMBASS HINATA GET UP WE ARE PRACTICING OUR QUICK NOW!!!' Kageyama yelled before stomping away with a pout.

Hinata jumped five feet into the air and then ran to join Kageyama at the giant volleyball net. Kageyama tossed the ball up into the air, but he got the placing wrong!! The ball smacked Hinata in the face and he fell to the floor, screaming as he fell the long distance from the air and hit the floor.

Sugawara screamed from the other side of the room and raced over to lean over Hinata. Tanaka and Nishinoya started crying and Asahi fainted. Daichi stormed angrily away and Tsukishima laughed loudly. 'GOOD JOB KING.'

'ARE YOU OKAY HINATA!!!?' Suga screamed at one of his many children, leaning over his face. 'Yeah Suga-san I'm fine!!!' Hinata exclaimed loudly, launching to his feet. He noticed Kageyama at the side of the court looking guilty.

'SORRY HINATA!!' he shouted into Hinata's face very loudly. 'It's okay Kageyama, because I love you!' Hinata squeaked. 'Wh - What?' Kageyama turned red like a tomato and took five steps away from Hinata. 'I - I _like_ you Kageyama.' Hinata mumbled back, looking away from Kageyama and blushing. ' _ **AAAAAH**_!!' Kageyama boomed and then they kissed passionately in the middle of practice. (with tongues).

The rest of the Karasuno team screamed in terror and ran out of the building, leaving a trail of tears behind them. 'SO DO YOU LIKE ME BACK???' Hina shouted. 'YES I DO!!!!!!!!!!' Kageyama yelled. They kissed for another four hours before going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well done if you got this far!


End file.
